tibiagfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin leveling guide
Paladin in Tibia is a "holy archer" and "archer" is the thing you will feel like the most while playing this class. Paladin uses bows, crossbows and thrown weapons such as spears or ninja stars also paladin possess some spells that revolve around holiness and will help you during your hunts (ethereal spear and divine missile mostly). Paladin is a class that focuses their damage on single target and sucks in situations that require area of effect damage to deal with monsters. Paladins have nice balance of hitpoints and mana while also having enough capacity to carry ammunition and potions. Main skill of paladin is "distance fighting" and determines your damage and hit chance, paladin advances in distance fighting even faster than knight does in melee weapons and slightly slower in shielding but still enough to provide decent blocking chance while using one-handed thrown weapons. All of this makes paladin the best and easiest class for soloing most mobs and also for earning money on higher levels, downside is that you won't be able to hunt many stronger mobs at once and your experience gain is somewhat limited thanks to being able to deal with only one mob at a time. Training As soon as you get to main continent grab some spears and go hunting weak mobs, preferably something that also drops spears eg. Trolls. I would recommend using spears until you get around 50 in distance fighting, after that it's best to switch to bow and arrows which gives noticeable increase in hit chance and attack range also paladin trains nicely while hunting. Ranged weapons for some reason go around monsters "shielding" so you won't feel super weak while fighting mobs while having low skills. If you absolutely want to train the "hard way" then use spears until around 40 dist and then switch to small stones. Leveling LVL 8-20 Instantly after leaving newbie island I would suggest getting some spears and heading to hunt weak mobs until at least ~50 in distance fighting. Remember to always bring some health and mana potions with you. At this level healing using "light healing" is a bit wasteful but will help to increase your magic level thus grabbing more mana potions than health potions for healing purposes is not a bad idea. Mobs to hunt: Trolls - they give cash, food and spears. Super weak and shouldn't hurt you even if you get surrounded by them, low exp and mostly for training purposes without need to going back to town and buying more spears. Nicest spawns can be found near Thais, Carlin and on the swamp between Venore and Kazordoon. Rotworms - nice hp/exp ratio, drop lots of food and cash while also dropping items that can be sold to npc. They can hurt at lower levels so try to avoid getting surrounded. Places where you can find them: Venore rotworm cave, Kazordoon dwarf mines, Darashia rotworm caves, Liberty Bay rotworm caves, Edron/Cormaya rotworm caves. Larva - very similar to Rotworms, good hp/exp ratio and lots of cash and food, no sellable npc items though. They can poison you for 1 hp/turn and can deal some damage to characters with low level. They can be found in big quantities inside Ankrahmun scarab caves. Dwarfs - higher hp and defense than rotworms, decent amount of gold and food with a chance of getting dwarven ring and iron ore. Good monster for training distance fighting, you can get to around 40 dist easily by hunting them on max defense mode using spears. They don't hit very hard so they shouldn't be a threat. Commonly found in Kazordoon dwarf mines (there's also Mintwallin but it has all types of minotaurs mixed on the city floor and at this level the trip to that place is not worth it). Dwarf Soldiers - decent hp and attack, they can also shoot bolts that will break your shielding if two are attacking you in case you are blocked. They can be hunted early but I would suggest higher distance skill before attempting them. Commonly found in lower floors of Kazordoon dwarf mines. Minotaurs - somewhat similar to dwarf and shouldn't give you big trouble, they provide player with lots of sellable loot in case you want to make money. Often found nearby Minotaurs Archers which can hurt if your skills are low, be cautious. Minotaurs can be found in Darashia Minotaur Tower and also west of Kazordoon dwarf mines in a hole. Ankrahmun tombs - only first floor and after your distance skill has risen a bit. Lots of undead mobs, generally good exp and loot at this level. Some tombs contain stronger monsters on the first floor like scarabs, stalkers, mummies, bonelords and crypt shamblers. Explore a bit and remember which rooms to avoid. Generally you want to completely avoid tombs with stalkers because paladins have hard time dealing with them until higher levels and even then its not efficient and annoying. Tarpit Tomb, Stone Tomb, Peninsula Tomb, Oasis Tomb and Mountain Tomb are ideal for low level paladin. Purely for sport: Dragon - there is one Dragon inside Kazordoon mountain on the east side on surface level. With level 12 and at least 40 distance fighting you should be able to kill him. Grab some potions since getting hit by two gfb's/waves means certain death. Bow/Crossbow are a must if you want to attempt this kill, preferably Elvish bow with common arrows. Ancient Scarab - the only one relatively safe is in the cave located west of Ankrahmun, this cave also contains boss teleporter. If you get to the stairs leading to spawn you first need to go down and clear scarabs that are located around those stairs (Ancient Scarabs are located north and west from the stairs and shouldn't pull right away). After you clear scarabs go north a bit and pull that Ancient Scarab. Go to the stairs while hitting him from the distance and use the up/down tactic. Mob AI will make him return to spawn point when he loses you from sight, so it should be like this: pull mob -> attack -> he comes close so you go up the stairs -> wait 3-4 seconds -> go down and repeat. LVL 20-40 At this point you should have around 50 distance fighting and it's a good time to switch to using bow and arrows. If possible get Elvish Bow (+5% hit) - this thing is absolutely amazing, if you are going to use sniper arrows (which i recommend from level 20 to 30) you will be close to getting 100% hit chance and with some more advances in distance fighting you will actually get 100% hit chance with this equipment. At level 23 grab "ethereal spear" spell and begin using it on hunt immediately after every bow shot. This tactic boosts your overall damage significantly but eats lots of mana potions, if you are poor then you might want to just use your weapon without this spell but I will try to give you some ideas what to hunt and profit while also using ethereal spear for extra damage. For decent hunt you should bring at least 300 arrows and ~40 mana potions and more after you gain levels. Gaining access to Yalahar is highly recommended since there at least two very good spawns for paladins. At level 30 switch to Tarsal arrows. Mobs to hunt: Mutated Humans - those mobs drop silly amounts of money, sometimes even more than 100gp and also mutated flesh that sells for 50gp. When you hit level 20 its your best mob for gaining both levels and money at the same time. They have somewhat strong melee attack and a spell that can hit for up to 60, all that shouldn't be a problem if you will keep your distance. Best spawn of those monsters is located in Yalahar's alchemist quarter. For starters hunt only at the floor level, around level 30 you can go up the ramp and also hunt there. This is a great spot even at higher levels so many player hunt here, in case its crowded try going to Mistrock. Mistrock Cyclops - another great Yalahar spawn. Go through Foreign Quarter to npc Maris and take his ship to Mistrock. In this place you can find all types of cyclops, Smiths are the most dangerous and can be deadly if they will make you drunk with their ranged attack. Always get at least one stealth ring if you are going to Mistrock. If you have postman then you can make nice lootbags here, otherwise you will probably break even in terms of hunting costs and profit. Good exp, mediocre cash, spawn is enermous and has many levels so you should always be able to find spot where only you can hunt. The Spike (Kazordoon) - new hunting spot go max north while at the temple floor, loads of undead monsters inside, level 25 required to enter. This spot contains four daily tasks that earn you 1000 experience each and one task point. It's nice to do those tasks every day because later on you can get outfit for those points. Great hunting spot with very high experience per hour and decent loot. From level 25 to 50 you can enter first three floors, third floor contains highest amount of zombies which are nice for paladin so I would recommend this floor. Unfortunately every floor contains ghosts so you will either have to bring elemental arrows (bad) or heavy magic missile runes / divine missile runes (good). Until level 40 this was my favorite hunting spot because its very close to depot which makes it easy to resupply. Dwarf Guards - very strong melee attack but good hp/exp ratio, decent loot. Lots of those mobs can be found residing inside lowest floors of dwarven mines in Kazordoon. Careful because this mob often hits for 70+ and most of the time you will pull more than one. They give decent exp for their hp pool and also drop some npc sellable items, lootbag making required if you want to profit. Ankrahmun Tombs - at this level you can start hunting on second floor, decent exp and loot (lootbag required). Avoid tombs with stalkers inside, it is possible to deal with them using runes but its somewhat costly and if they disappear instantly after begin hit then you are just wasting money and time. Some tombs contain vampires so grab your blessed stake and don't forget to gather vampire dust, if you do that then you should profit easily. Proceed with caution because its easy to get swarmed in tombs and you are best suited to fight single mob at a time.